Hogwarts Idol
by music-notes
Summary: In this Fic you the reviewer says what happens next! Cast your vote for the best and leave the loosers behind. As Hogwarts characters make up raps who will win and who will lose? Only you can decide!
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Idal**

**Cast and Characters**

**Amanda as Dumbledore**

**Kelli as Peter**

**Chrystal as Dobby **

**Naomi as Luna **

**Janet as Hermione**

**Kory as Ron **

**Jes(s) as Voldemort **

**Stephonie as Ginny **

**Kim as Harry**

**Jeni as Snape **

Albus Dumbledore walked down the stairs of Hogwarts School. He wore a big baggy pants that hung so that is moon and star boxers could be seen. His red shirt that read 'Your Mum' was only tucked in on one side. His hat was backwards and his one ear held an earring.

"Yo, yo, you welcome to my SCHOOL! Today we will be doing 'Hogwarts Idal' rap style! So let it begin..."

**Dumbledore**

_I have big blue eyes_

_Sorry they don't lie_

_For a very old guy_

_I sure am wise _

_As the Polly juice bubbles_

_Harry's askin' for trouble_

_You better down the cup_

_Hope you don't throw up!_

_McGonagall is lovely _

_watch out for fluffy_

_you better move quickly _

_Hogwarts is mine_

_Don't cross the line_

_You know I'm fine_

_I'm Dumbledore _

**Voldemort **

_Hogwarts is gonna burn_

_Now it's my turn_

_Stab Harry in the eye _

_Keep Snape's big lie_

_Hogwarts is gonna burn_

_It's about time you learn_

_Ginny's gonna give you a kiss_

_You have one last bliss_

_Hogwarts is gonna burn_

_Your the one she yearns for_

_You better fly_

_or you'll die_

**Peter**

_All my life spent being outcast,_

_Made fun of because of who I am_

_Those years spent being made fun of,_

_I used to devise a plan_

_I spent 7 years at Hogwarts _

_to get my degree_

_And pay back all those people_

_who made fun of me._

_After my turn was up_

_I went into hiding_

_Pretending to be a rat named Scabbers,_

_And no one knew I was lying._

_I stayed in his shadow _

_waiting for my shot at glory_

_I never knew taking care of Tom _

_would be so boring._

_Now Harry will help me_

_in killing the fake dark lord,_

_And when I come to power_

_I'll turn Harry into a gourd._

_Hogwarts will burn,_

_The teachers will die_

_I'll kill all the Weasley children,_

_To see Mrs. Weasley cry!_

_I will roast marshmallows _

_on the flames of the school,_

_and laugh as the memories_

_of the kids who thought it was cool._

_Once Hogwarts is burnt_

_and the memories are gone_

_and take my place at the throne_

"What are you going to do?" Voldemort asked tapping his foot on the ground.

"Nothing Sir." Peter said turning into a rat and running away for his life.

**Ginny**

_My name is Ginny and I go to Hogwarts,_

_home of warlocks and witches and animagi_

_Okay I gotta fly_

_when you want to learn some magic_

_come and see me next time_

"I cant rap!' Ginny's face starts to turn blood red as she walks away into the darkness her head low.

**Ron**

_Man, I hate this school_

_It is such a bore_

_And how about _

_That Dumbledore_

_Just because hes head of Hogwarts_

_He thinks he's all that_

_Well I wanna say _

_Thats not a face._

_So how about _

_This school I'm in?_

_I can't believe _

_I'm here again._

_I get scared_

_Constantly_

_By Harry _

_And Hermione..._

_We always _

_Go around the school_

_Looking _

_for something to do_

_But no matter_

_what goes on_

_I can always_

_Laugh at this song_

"Seems the Weasley's can't rap... Don't quite you day job!"

**Snape**

_Hey, yo check it,_

_Listen to me_

_I'm a teacher at Hogwarts_

_and I know that ain't cool_

_Just give me a year_

_and I'll be king of the school_

_None of ya can compete_

_against me_

_I'll have you geggin on your knees_

_Enough of that now let me tell you about me_

_My name is Professor Snape_

_I wear a great big black cape_

_I hate Harry Potter _

_If I could I would slaughter_

_not only him_

_but his not good friends_

_He's my enemy for life _

_Nothin' can change that_

_That's not a lie_

_Its a FACT_

_Dumbledore thinks he's so cool_

_Being ruler of the school_

_Always letting Harry get away_

_You might say things about me_

_Behind my back_

_Just wait till next year _

_You wont know how to react_

_This is the end of the rap_

_Just remember I'll be back_

_I'm taking my vow_

_So now I bow_

_So now I say _

_we'll meet again _

_another day..._

"Is that a threat?" asked Ron

"Hey I am cool thank you very much." Dumbledore said crossing his arms like he's going to say 'Yo'

"Your all posers!" Luna said walking forwards. "Now its my turn."

**Luna**

_This here rap can't be normal_

_I'm Luna Lovegood and I'm forever formal_

_Although I can sometimes be in turmoil_

_Things at Hogwarts are Magical_

_My wand is very flammable_

_I don't try to catch it on fire_

_I would assume it would make me tire_

_Sometimes I don't make sense_

_I also make other people tense_

_But don't mind me_

_Because I am the who wants to flee_

_Is this a poem, or an overdone song/_

_Well I don't care_

_I won't rhyme_

_Or pay my fine_

_Do I have another line?_

_Witchcraft can be very scary_

_my legs are og so hairy_

_It doesn't make sense_

_To try to sell my mind for a pence_

_You wouldn't get very far_

_Even in a speeding muggle car!_

_Like I said before_

_My name is Luna Lovegood_

_And now I should _

_Make a rap_

"So what normal stupid person knows what a pence is?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think its money." Snape replied.

"Why are Luna's legs so hairy?" asked Ginny.

"I have nothing to say..." Voldemort lowers his head and shakes it slightly

**Hermione**

_My name is Hermione Granger,_

_I'm a Muggle Born._

_I spend more time reading than eating. _

_And Ron's emotional capacity is smaller than a fork._

_I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Harry Potter is my best friend,_

_Until the end,_

_Ron Weasley is my King._

_Snapes a Git._

_Crabbe and Goyle or Zeros_

_Malfoy's an evil Ferret._

_And Ron Weasley is my Hero._

_Lavenders a jerk._

_She has to many perks,_

_Ron Weasley was a jerk,_

_He had to perks,_

_And he almost died._

_The last line didnt rhyme,_

_Give me time._

_Voldemort is gay,_

_There's no way to hid it._

_It showed bright as day,_

_As he tried to abide it._

_He hit on Harry,_

_As his last chance to live._

_Harry laughed, but then realized He was going to give in._

_Not really, Harry just killed him._

_I'm Hermione Granger,_

_This rap is over,_

_Gotta make _

_An apple turnover_

_Ron Weasley is my sighficant,_

_He's my other,_

_But not like my brother_

_He's my lover. _

_Forever More,_

_This is the end_

_Ron Weasley is my Hero,_

_He's my friend._

"Hey you only said my name four times but Ron a million!" Harry smiled.

Ron stood there saying nothing.

"DUH! Hermione loves Ron." Dumbledore said putting an arm around Hermione and Ron.

"Now please tell me why I'm GAY!" Voldemort yelled.

"Gay means happy!" Dumbledore smiled. "Now Dobby your turn!"

**Dobby**

_My Name is Dobby and I like cool clothes_

_Big Jackets, big sweaters and really funky robes!_

_Mr. Harry Potter Sir is really great_

_He jumps, skips, and learns to bake!_

_Master Dumbledore doesn't like snakes._

_He squishes, stomps and makes them paint!_

_Hogwarts School is the best you'll ever find_

_With witches, warlocks and Slythrin grime_

_Now this is the end of Dobby's rhyme, so _

_Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!_

"That was cute Dobby!" Hermione said patting his head.

"NEXT!" Yelled Dumbledore

"Looks like I'm last. Best for last!"

**Harry**

_Now this is the story all about how My life got flipped, turned upside down And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there. I'll tell you how I became the legend of Magic everywhere._

_In dull little England born and raised, Under a staircase is were I spent most of my days, chilling out, maxing, relaxing NOT cool, and shooting some spell balls outside of Wizard School, when a couple of guys said "We're up to no good" Started making trouble in my nice little magic school. I got into one little fight and Hagrid got scared and said "Your moving to Hogwarts, cause I'm really scared."_

_I raced for the train and when I got near the licenplate said "9 3/4" and had comfortable chairs. If anything I could say this train was rare. But I thought forget it, Yo home to Hogwarts... _

_I pulled up to about seven or eight and I looked about the place just a little bit scared "bye, bye England, Hello _

"That's a wrap!Hermione said holding a clipboard and marked everyone off.

"Now out of this little group only nine can go on that means one has to stay behind. Cast your vote now!" Dumbledore snapped his fingers and pointed to the review button. "You know what to do and tell a friend!"

* * *

**Now cast your votes. Only vote for one person please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts Idol**

**Sorry It took so long. **

* * *

Dumbledore walks out on stage with a mic in hand. "Welcome back lovely reviewers and other people out there. Now your thinking 'Who lost?' so I'll tell you. Drum roll please." 

…………..

"Ginny Weasley!"

"What! How dear they vote against me? DO they know who I am? "

"Yes they do. Your Ginny Weasley but that's not the point. Lets start with Peter the best friend killer…"

"Sticks and stones buddy. Sticks and stones." Peter said taking the mic.

**Scabbers**

In a place dark and scary, my master lives. Feeding off of Unicorn blood, waiting to reclaim what was once his

By day he stows away in this haunted place, not afraid of the things it holds. Savoring the taste

The sun isn't visible, the trees cover the sky. Without this horrid wretched place, my master might die

While I deceive Ron and his friends, the forbidden forest has a guest, who doesn't quiet fit in

Snape

People usually rap about what they look like or what they wear, however I'm rapping about the Forbidden Forest for those of you who actually care

So just follow me and take a step inside, but remember to relax 'cuz of course I'm your tour guide

Inside this forest is many that will give you a scare, Like witch's, ghouls, ghosts, and spiders with enormous hair. Others like centars and dementors will bring you chills, followed by a long fright and just to ensure you, I hope it wont last all night.

Before I give you anymore heart attacks, I bring you out and let you smell the lilacs.

"Yes…..I thought you were the type of person to pee you pants when you went into the wood…."

"STICKS AND STONES!"

"Yeah……Now The most wanted person in all the world. He has now nose or hair hes Voldemort!"

"You know for a dead guy you talk a lot." Voldemort rudely takes the mic from Dumbledore.

**Voldemort **

Oh my god, Ron look at Hermiones' legs

She has really hairy legs,

Watch out they'll straggle you,

They are really scary,

Cover your eyes,

She has really hairy legs,

You cannot lie,

Watch out they'll strangle you,

She has really hairy legs,

You'll get really tangled,

She has really hairy legs,

They look like the trees in the Forbidden Forest,

She has really hairy legs,

Buy her a razor to cut it free

She has really hairy legs,

They resemble the Forbidden Forest

"Here you go Hermione! One new razor!" Dumbledore places the razor in Hermiones hand with a book called '_My first razor' _

"Oh its on Voldemort and I wont forget about this Dumbledore. Just watch and wait! Just watch and wait!"

"Okay then…. Ron your up!"

**Ron**

The Forbidden Forest

Where light has hardly shone

Such strange creatures

And things not really known

The Forbidden Forest

With shadows in the dark

Everything seems so evil

Right down to the tree dark

The Forbidden Forest

With creepy things all around

Sometimes their loud

Sometimes they don't make a sound

The Forbidden Forest

Has darkness that overcomes you

You get a deep feeling

That runs all the way through

The Forbidden Forest

And why cant I tell

The dangers that lurk there

Oh bloody hell

The Forbidden Forest

A never ending nightmare

You can go ahead and scream

But nothing in there cares

The Forbidden Forest

Just stay away,

No one wants to know what's in there

Not me anyway

"Ron Weasley do you kiss Hermione with that mouth? You should not have said 'bloody hell'. "

"No Ron only kisses Lavender with that mouth…."

"Hermione…" Ron goes into sad mode

"MY TURN!"

**Dumbledore**

Where the students play

Cause the disobey

Creatures rule by day and night

They feed off your fear and fright

You had better run

For this is no fun

Fall to the ground

Hope you don't make a sound

The Forbidden Forest

I try to tell

Sorry cant hear you yell!

You think I'm crazy

No just really lazy

Watch out for the ogre

You might become their burger

When you feel that spider on your back

Pray to me and don't look back

I'm Dumbledore that's a fact,

Heed my warnings or its your lack

There are no fords to save

Hope to see you next year

"Did you see how nice that is? I love to hear kids scream for help. If you cant listen then you shall die and slow and painful death."

Know one says a word……

**Hermione Granger**

Im Hermione Granger,

And Im back again.

Its a fact

That Im back,

So let me begin.

The Forbidden Forest is really scary,

Luna Lovegoods legs are really hairy,

Maybe she's the werewolf,

That went after Ron,

On that horrible day,

Before dawn.

But that can be right,

Because Luna fancies Neville,

Its in plain sight.

So who went after Ron,

On that horrible day before dawn?

It chased him into the forest,

It was raining, the sky was porous.

Spiders were everywhere,

But Ron didn't care,

Because this werewolf,

Was bigger than a bear.

This werewolf never bit him,

It was trying to hit on him,

Once you think about it,

Its hilarious.

Just think about it?

Isn't it funny?

Just a bit?

In the end Ronald Weasley got away,

And barely told a soul about this encounter,

Until today.

So this story took place,

Now its over,

Ron really wants me to go over

So he can hex me

Over and Over.

But I wont be hexed,

Because he as the best,

And that's the truth,

Boot to Boot.

"Hermione that was a lot about Ron…. Why?"

"Why! Why you ask? You ask why? Are you asking me WHY?"

"Er…..yes…" Small scared voice.

"I really don't know…"

"Now on to Dobby who had the most votes in the last round."

**Dobby**

Listen up everybody in here

The Forbidden Forest is really weird

Don't go in there after dark

The big spiders in there will eat you up

But if you're in there watch your back

Because there are wolverines who need a snack

While you're in there watch for this

The silver unicorns a touch of bliss

But over all don't go in there

The Forbidden Forest will leave you scared

Again this is the end of Dobby's rhyme

So Happy New Year to all and to all a good night

"OH MY GOSH! We missed Christmas! NOOOOOO" Fall to ground in tears. Luna runs and and takes the mic.

**Luna**

Luna Lovegood

Im Luna Lovegood

And Im back

Im here to rap

And that's a fact

I've come to tell you some such story

I promise this time its not my glory

Its about a man who comes from Slytherin

He might just be another villain

Some say he came from the deep

Others say he came from a creek

But if hes a creature from the dark

He just might as well have come from the park

The night comes quick

He'll leave a hick

On your neck you'll find the bite

It'll leave you burning inside, without a fight

This rap is about Severus Snape, the vampire

I think he came from a secret empire

The Forbidden Forest beckons for him

He will just rip you from limb to limb

Don't be afraid, though, the light will clear the way

Garlic and stakes will keep him at bay

But be warned about the things in the night

Snape will leave the mark, a bite

He loves the taste of the creamy blood

It can leave you feeling like a dud

How do I know this?

Well, I knew someone he left in bliss

Anyway, he'll drink your blood without a thought

And leave you dead

On the spot

"Luna that was nice!" Turns away and shakes his head full of sadness.

**Harry **

The Forbidden Forest,

Forbidden Forest,

Why don't you walk down,

It has shadows and its clouded,

There are spiders,

And Unicorns,

They might bite you,

They might eat you,

You better watch out,

They will find you,

Their going to eat you,

Their going to beat you,

Their going to mistreat you,

That's what they do,

It's the Forbidden Forest,

Yes the Forbidden Forest,

Forbidden Forest.

"That was Harry Potter who also came in first or second Im not sure which because I really cant remember."

"Your dead you shouldn't even be hear!" Voldemort threw at him.

"How many times have you died?"

"I dont know….. a few here and a couple there."

"Right! NOW VOTE or slugs will nibble at your big toes while you sleep!"

-All Raps were made up by different people and not the same person. There for I would like to thank all the people who have written a rap for me and also to the Reviewers who without you know one would win and therefore be Hogwarts Idol-

* * *

**Okay Please Review and tell everone what you thought Oh and please clearly state which character you vote for. Please and thank for! **


End file.
